The Day
by Eclectic57
Summary: It is not just a day, its The Day. The Day that Holly returns. Trouble looks into the past on certain days, the days, that are important to his and Holly's relationship. Like first time they met, first date, first kiss, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story. It is set just after Holly gets home from Hybras in AF: TLC. The first chapter is from Trouble's point of view and right now the second chapter is from Holly's point of view. And really crappy title I know, I just haven't thought of anything else. I really don't know what I am doing, so just go along with it please. I am open to any kind of reviews and always open to pointers. And I don't own Trouble, Holly, Foaly or Mulch.**

Slowly, yes very slowly, he was losing his mind. You would think that since he was the Commander of the LEP, that he of all people should have his mind. The truth of the matter though was that he was only losing part of his mind. Somehow after 3 years, and countless explanations, he just couldn't grasp the fact that one of his oldest friends had been swept off to someplace else. And that is what was making him lose his mind.

Not only was Trouble losing his mind but he was also losing part of his heart. You see Holly had become more to Trouble than just a friend. He didn't know if he loved her, but it was certainly more than just a crush or a little puppy love. For the past 3 years his heart had been breaking into tiny pieces but he still had hope on his side, that she will come back, to the world, to the LEP, and most important back to him. Each time there was a chance of Holly coming back, Trouble would jump at it, only to be disappointed with nothing but heart ache, and he didn't know how much more his heart could take. Sure he was a good looking elf, and he could get just about any female elf he wanted but he knew that no one could fill that void that Holly left.

But today, today was different, Trouble thought. Foaly had left some time ago because he believed that today would be the day that Holly, and that mud boy, would come back. Of course Foaly said each time he thought they would be returning and each time he returned back to Haven with no extra passengers.

But even Trouble felt that today was going to be different. He had even asked Foaly if he could come with him to the surface but Foaly used some excuse that there wouldn't be enough room for his equipment and everyone else who had been working on this mission for the past 3 years. Trouble had accepted this terrible excuse and went to his office to work on paper work to try and keep his mind off of things that could be happening on the surface.

Foaly had been giving him hourly updates, until about an hour ago. And that began to worry Trouble because it would be sunrise soon above ground. Trouble couldn't even imagine what would happen if they were to come back during the day and all the mud men could see. That situation had the potential to be bigger than Holly's Hamburg incident. He was about to go and grab something to eat when his communicator rang.

"Hello?" Trouble answered, hoping that it would be Foaly with some sort of an update.

"Hey Commander it's Foaly."

"Any news for me Foaly?"

"Ah, yeah, about that Commander," Foaly started.

Foaly was being vague and Trouble hated that, and Foaly knew it too, he just liked to push Trouble's buttons.

"Get to the point Foaly."

"Well, in that case Commander, I guess I should tell you that they made it back today."

Trouble let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was so relieved, finally after nearly three years, she had come back. It was unbelievable. His heart had already started to feel better. And his mind was, well it was still processing what happened, but it did understand that Holly was back.

"That's great news. Great to hear Foaly. Now let's bring them home for real. I'll be waiting for you guys to get back at the shuttle port."

"Got that Commander. Already ahead of you. We just dropped off Artemis and we're headed back to the shuttle port. We should be back soon," And with that Foaly hung up.

Trouble was so happy, he couldn't believe it, that his friend was coming home right now. He forgot about his hunger and knew he should get to the shuttle dock so he could see them himself. He knew he would be really early if he went now, so he tried to focus on the paper work that he couldn't focus on all day. And again he couldn't focus on that paper work right now. So he tried to think of what to do.

He knew that he should call over to the PI office that Holly had started with Mulch before she left. Trouble knew that Mulch would be so excited about the news that Holly was back. But then again it was night in Haven. Mulch wouldn't be at the PI office right now, he would be home sleeping. Trouble knew that Holly didn't have any family; at least that he knew of, she really didn't talk about family. The people who cared about her most already knew that she was back.

He really didn't care about that mud boy Fowl. He knew that his family didn't know about the people and that just having Artemis return to them after 3 years of him being missing, would be hard, so there was no point of putting his nose where it didn't belong.

He knew that having a shower would probably be the best thing for him right now. The hot water would calm him and help him think more clearly. Yeah, he thought, that's what I need right now. And so he went to the locker room to take a shower. After a nice long, hot shower, Trouble got out and knew that he should start making his way down to the shuttle ports.

On his way down to the shuttle ports, Trouble ran into just the guy he was looking for.

"Hey, Mulch. You got time?"

"Oh hi there Trouble, and that depends," Mulch replied.

"Well, Hollys back!"

"What! Since when?"

"Today. I am going over to the shuttle port right now to see her. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," answered Mulch, "that would be great!"

Trouble was right, Mulch was excited. Mulch couldn't believe what he was hearing. Holly was back and she was on her way back down to Haven right now.

**Author's Note: I would love to hear from you guys. Just tell me what you think about it so far and if there is anything that you think is wrong or should have been done better. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 2. I did not get any reviews last chapter, which discouraged me from posting this chapter. But then I finally started poking around my account and saw that my story got a lot of hits. That really got me excited to post this chapter for you guys who are reading this. However, I really, really would like at least one review or something from anyone, please. As you will read, I have decided to not have this chapter from Holly's point of view and for right now the story I believe is going to be from Trouble's point of view. And I do not own Trouble, Mulch, Foaly, Holly, Root, or the LEP or any LEP officers we know from the books.**

When Trouble and Mulch got to the shuttle port, Trouble had found it easy to talk with Mulch. They had all ready talked about the normal things, and had talked about how Mulch's and Doodah Day's private investigations office had been running. When they got to the port, where the shuttle carrying Holly, Foaly and other LEP officers, would dock they realized that they still had some time before the shuttle would get back. They had walked in silence once they got the port and stood there in quiet before Mulch asked Trouble a question.

"When did you and Holly meet?" Mulch asked.

Trouble was caught off guard by this question. He had not thought about the first time that he met Holly recently. As he remembered, he turned to look at Mulch.

"We met when she was a recruit and I was in my final year at the academy," Trouble began.

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful day, although every day was beautiful because the weather in Haven never changed, but none the less it was still a beautiful day. Trouble was walking up to the LEP training academy, it would be his final year there but all of his teachers at the end of last year said that Trouble was excelling very fast and was ahead of his peers in many areas, and because of this he could maybe graduate early if he kept it up. It was true, even the Commander of the LEP, Julius Root, had taken notice of him. Commander Root had written to him over the summer break and had said that he thought Trouble would be able to make a smooth transition to the LEP and that he would be a great and valuable addition to the LEP, when he graduated. Trouble had been so excited that he had received that letter from the Commander.<em>

_There was a crowd of people going into the academy, and thats when he first saw her. She was an elf with brown hair, which was in the style of a crew cut, and she was very pretty. Trouble did not recognize her, and assumed that she was a first year. She looked confused but also excited. He was contemplating on walking up to her and ask if she needed any help, when she had turned and saw him looking at her. She smiled at him and then turned away from him to walk up the steps with the rest of the people going into the academy. Trouble stood in the same spot for sometime, until his friend Ash Vein walked up to him._

_"Hey man! How was your summer?" Ash asked._

_"Hey Ash, and my summer was great." Trouble replied, as they walked up the steps and through the front doors to the academy._

_"You seemed distracted back there, what happened?"_

_"Umm... that? That was nothing. I... just.. I just could not remember if I gave some money to Grub this morning for his lunch." Trouble lied. _

_Ash knew that Trouble was not telling the truth but he dropped the topic._

_"So, were there any girls in your summer?"_

_Trouble sighed, he knew that Ash would bring up that up. There were several girls that he was involved with over the summer. Trouble was good looking and he knew it and used it to his benefit. Granted, not a lot of the girls stuck around. He stilled lived with his parents and his little brother Grub, but that did not stop him. He never brought a girl home, because he knew that most of the time it would be a one time thing. Once he got what he wanted, usually a blow job, if the girl did not like giving head then it was a hand job. But all of the girls wanted to have sex with him but only a few did. He was not as sex driven like most of the other guys in his class or his age for that matter but still he is a guy after all._

_"Yeah, there were girls in my summer." Trouble replied._

_"Did you get any? I did, plenty of times."_

_"Of course I did."_

_Trouble and Ash were walking to the assembly that happened at the beginning of each year. When they got to the assembly, there were already a lot of recruits there and more was still coming in but by now most of the people were at the assembly. Trouble and Ash found seats near their other friends and class mates down in front. The graduating class of that year had to sit in front on the right and on the left the first years had to sit in front. _

_Trouble easily found the female elf in the crowd that he was looking at earlier. She was sitting and talking with some of the other first years. There were not that many female recruits, then again there were not any females in the LEP and there were hardly any in the other classes. Usually there started out with a lot of females in the first years but they just dropped out after a full year or they dropped out during the first year. There was another female in the first year class, she had blonde hair and had on a lot of pink, she was also good looking and she was basically a carbon copy of the girls Trouble went for. She was surrounded by guys from every year. _

_"Damn, would you take a look at her," Ash said when he turned his head to see what Trouble was looking at, and he saw the blonde._

_"Yea, she sure is a good looking," Trouble responded, however he was not looking at the blonde._

_"Good looking? Trouble she is totally hot!" Ash said as he turned to their other friends to show them what they were talking about. Trouble just nodded his head, even though he knew that Ash was not paying him any attention. He continued looking at the brunette elf, and he then knew that he really needed to talk to her. The assembly was just about to begin and Trouble and his friends stopped talking but Trouble could not help himself and had to look at her again. However this time she was also looking at him and both turned away and turned their heads to look at the Commander of the LEP standing in front of them. _

_Commander Root started out by welcoming everyone back and welcomed the new first years as well. He kept it brief because he was not known for warm and fuzzy welcomes. He then got down to the first thing that had to be dealt with. _

_"As the returning recruits know we have a sort of big brother program here. Meaning that the first years are paired up with recruits of our graduating class. Since we have some females in our first years and none in the graduating class, we will being pairing up some of the females with males, if you could not already figure that out." Root stated. _

_"Now can we have all of the first years, come and stand in front here and we will start with the pairings," the first years did as they were told, quietly and Root began to talk again. "Good, now you all know what happens next," Root was now addressing the fourth years, "when your name is called stand up and go to the first year you have been assigned to."_

_The Commander started rattling off names of first years and names of fairies in Trouble's class. Trouble was getting worried because Root was almost done and he had not got to him yet. Ash was lucky, he had gotten the blonde elf that he was looking at earlier. All Trouble could do now was sit and wait for his name to be called._

_"Holly Short and Trouble Kelp." Root then made a mental note that he should probably keep an eye on that particular pairing._

_Trouble stood up, he saw the brunette elf looking at him. As he walked over to her, he looked her over. She was very pretty, she was about average height for an elf maybe just a little bit short, when Trouble thought of that it made him grin, she had a thin frame but she had great features. However she was almost the complete opposite of the blonde, he could tell that she was a tomboy and that she would be feisty and probably ignore his opinion altogether. He had no idea how right he would be._

_"Hi, I am Trouble Kelp. Nice to meet you." Trouble extended his hand for a shake, and put on his smile that gets all the girls._

_"Hi, I am Holly Short. And same here." Holly replied and shook his hand. She smiled back but Trouble did not see it because she was looking down at the floor blushing. She could not believe that she had gotten Trouble as a partner. She had heard about him earlier from some the other classmates of hers, like how good he was and that he was going to be graduating earlier and starting at the LEP right away. She also heard that he was a player, a charmer and a flirt. She did not mind though, because all the girls would be so jealous of her. And she did not know how right she was or what she was about to start._

* * *

><p>Trouble finished the story, and had left out the parts that he thought Holly was pretty and the summer part. Mulch just nodded his head and they did not talk until the shuttle arrived, which was only about 5 minutes after Trouble's story ended.<p>

The doors to the shuttle could not have opened fast enough. Trouble was so excited to see his friend for the first time in three first one to come off the shuttle was Foaly.

"Aww, Trouble. I did not know that you missed me that much that you had to come and see me right away." Foaly said sarcastically.

"Yea, you know me Foaly." Trouble replied.

Holly came out behind some techies of Foaly's. She was very excited to see both Mulch and Trouble.

"Trouble! Mulch! What are you guys doing here?" Holly asked, as she hugged Mulch.

"We came to see you of course!" Mulch said.

After the hug with Mulch ended, he walked out. He could sense that there was something more going on that Trouble was letting on to.

"I thought that the Commander was going to be waiting for me here." Holly said.

"Well look no further," Trouble replied as he showed Holly his acorns to prove it, "I have been Commander for sometime now."

"Wow Trouble. Congratulations!" Holly said as she and Trouble hugged. Trouble could not believe it, even after three yeas somehow Holly managed to smell some what decent.

"I cannot believe how much everything has changed in the three years I have been away." Holly said as she and Trouble ended the hug and started walking towards the exit.

"Nothing really has changed Holly."

"You are the Commander of the LEP now, almost everything has changed."

After walking in silence, Holly then had multiple thoughts pop into her head.

"D'arvit! I do not have a place to go. And I need a shower, and food."

Trouble laughed at her last part of her sentence.

"It is alright Holly, you can stay with me for now, until we find you another place. And you can take your shower there too. I know this great place we can go for food if you like."

"Thanks Trouble that would be great."

"Okay then, lets go."

So they made their way from the shuttle ports to the cafe that Trouble had been talking about for some food. Trouble could not help himself, he was so happy that Holly was back. He already knew that he needs to tell Holly about how he feels but after those long three years. He knows that he needs to tell her sooner rather then later.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, please review. I am trying to set up the plot to the title of the story. I hope you guys can see what I am trying to do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi again, I am sorry to make you guys wait so long for another chapter. And now here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one last chapter and yet I still don't own Artemis Fowl.**

"You're right Trouble, that cafe was great, I'll have to remember that." Holly said, as she and Trouble were walking in downtown Haven after eating. They were on their way back to Trouble's apartment when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Holly, I just remembered, your stuff, from your apartment, is in storage. After your landlord had enough of me paying for an empty apartment for year, he told me that he wanted all your stuff moved into storage, so he could have a real tenant living there."

"Wait, Trouble, did you say that YOU paid for MY apartment for a year? And now YOU are paying for a storage locker that has MY stuff in it too?" Holly said.

Trouble looked at her face; she did not look furious or really even mad, maybe a little bit mad, just confused, and something else but Trouble couldn't identify what it was.

"Well technically Holly, YOU paid for your apartment. You were still getting paid by Section Eight when you left, since you were on their mission, and you continued to get payed too. Vinyaya thought that Foaly and I should be the ones to have control over your bank account and such. Foaly and I decided that we should only pay your landlord your rent and since there was really nothing else to pay for and you weren't here to spend it, we put the rest into your bank account. When you were kicked out of your apartment Foaly and I also decided that we would put your stuff into storage and then your pay check went towards the storage locker, which was a lot less than your rent, by the way, so that freed up a lot of money. And I have to say, you have saved up a good sum of money in that account. If you wanted to you could buy all new everything for your new apartment and then sell the old stuff."

"Wow... Thanks Trouble. I can't believe you guys did that for me." Holly said.

Trouble cheeks turned slightly red as he looked away from her, so she couldn't see, and said, "It is nothing Holly, really. It wasn't that hard. Now tomorrow if you like we can go apartment hunting."

Holly laughed at this, "You're already trying to kick me out Trouble? We haven't even made it to your apartment yet."

"Well, I just figured I would put it out there." Trouble said laughing.

They continued walking but not for long because soon they arrived at Trouble's apartment building.

"Here we are." Trouble said as they stopped in front of a very nice looking building.

"I know this place. I looked at an apartment here. It was really nice, but way too expensive for me."

"Well, being the Commander does have its perks," Trouble said smirking. "Including higher pay."

"Haha, very funny Trouble," Holly said as they were just standing in front of the building, "Well are we going to go inside or just stand out here in the cold?" It really wasn't cold, but still what she had said had it's effects.

"Oh yeah, sure," Trouble just then realized that he had been staring at Holly for some time now and that she had noticed, he opened the door to the building and motioned for Holly to go first.

Trouble said Hello to the security guard who was at the front desk, as he and Holly made their way to the elevators. As they were walking Trouble remembered a time from the academy.

* * *

><p><em>It was early in the morning when Trouble woke up; someone was banging on his door. He was at the dorms of the academy and he had gotten back from a party maybe 2 hours ago, or was it an hour ago. He shrugged because he couldn't remember and he made note that he had fallen asleep in the clothes that he wore to the party. He knew that he had had a little too much to drink and that he would pay for it in the morning but his magic could take care of that later. He got up off of the bed and changed into comfy pants and a white tee shirt and fell back onto the bed as he tried to put on the pants.<em>

_The pounding on the door continued and so Trouble had to get up again. He looked over to the empty bed were his roommate Ash Vein should've been. It must be Ash, thought Trouble. He probably forgot his key or had way too much to drink and couldn't find his key, even though it was most likely in his pocket. If it was in his pocket, they would find it in the morning._

_He stumbled out of bed and almost fell over as he tried to find his footing. Wow, he thought, I had a lot more to drink than I thought I did. When he regained his balanced he made his way to the door._

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming Ash. We're seriously going to have to do something about you…" He stopped midsentence because when he opened the door he didn't find Ash standing there. Instead he found an elf, a girl elf, a really pretty girl elf._

_"You thought that I was Ash?" said the girl elf._

_"Uh, sorry, I didn't know it was you." Trouble said to Holly who was standing at his door. It was close to half way through the year and he and Holly had become good friends after a shaky start._

_"Why are you here?" Trouble asked._

_"Um, well, I got locked out of my room and I, um, I didn't know what to do or go cuz my roommate is still out at a party."_

_Trouble then realized what Holly looked like; her hair was straightened, although it was slightly messy from the party she went to, and that she also had on a bit of makeup. She was wearing a black top that had beadwork on it and the straps and was low cut, it fitted her body and showed off her figure. She was wearing tight jeans, that also showed off her figure, and a pair of red flats. She looked hot and so much better than slutty Lili Frond, thought Trouble._

_He remembered seeing Holly at the same party that he went to. Since he was her mentor and they became friends, she started hanging out with him and his friends in his class, then the recruits in her class, more. So she was invited to all the parties that he was and stuff but then again so was half of the school._

_"Um… well are you going to let me in or just stand out here in the cold?" Holly asked._

_"Oh, yeah… come in." Trouble said as he moved out of Holly's way, so she could come in._

_"How did you like the party?" Trouble said making small talk._

_"It was fun. Lili wanted to do my makeup, so I let her. And actually she did a good job. I like what she did but I won't wear it again until another party. But when I was dancing a lot of different guys kept coming up to me and grabbing me and holding on to me like I was there play toy but still I had fun. How about you?"_

_"It was fine. Although I didn't dance much, I just stick to drinking." Trouble told a half lie because he did drink a lot, which was the truth, but he was also keeping an eye on Holly, and he didn't want to tell her that. He knew that if he told Holly that then her pride would make her bitchy and she wouldn't talk to him for a couple days._

_They sat on Trouble's bed while talking. They talked for 15 minutes, and Holly yawned._

_"I'm really sleepy Trouble."_

_"Oh okay, then you can have…" Trouble was unable to finish his sentence because Holly fell asleep on him. He tried to move so he could go to Ash's bed but Holly had gotten hold of his shirt and when he tried to move her grip became tighter and so he just gave up and fell asleep holding Holly in his arms._

_When Trouble's alarm went off in the morning he reached over to shut it off. But when he moved his arm he noticed that it was wrapped around something warm. That's odd, he thought, as he shut off the blaring noise. He then put his arm back where it was before and started moving it around. As he did he noticed that there was someone else in his bed._

_Holly was dreaming, she was being tickled by someone. When she asked for them to stop and they didn't she woke up. She found herself in a bed that wasn't hers and a hand moving up and down her body. She looked around the room and found that it was familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on whose room it was. Did I really have that much to drink last night, she thought._

_Trouble was moving his hand along the mysterious body until his hand until his hand stopped. Yep, it's a girl, thank Frond, he thought._

_"Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Boob. Before I break it."_

_D'Arvit, thought Trouble. "Holly?" hoping to Frond that he was wrong but a part of him wasn't._

_"Trouble?" said Holly as she turned over with Trouble's hand still on her boob. He quickly removed his hand and they both turned red._

_"Um… good morning," said Trouble._

_"Did we do anything last night Trouble?" asked Holly._

_When Holly asked that, Trouble tried to remember what happened last night, how she ended up in his bed. Did she come back with him after the party? No, she didn't, he thought. He remembered banging on the door and that when everything came back to him._

_"No, we didn't do anything Holly. Um, you came over because you were locked out of your room and we talked for a while and then you fell asleep on me." Trouble explained._

_"Oh, umm… thanks for letting me sleep here." Holly said, she was turning red at the thought of falling asleep on Trouble. There was no doubt that she liked him, almost every girl, in the academy, and outside the academy, did. She knew about his tendencies with relationships, to put it nicely, his was a playboy. She told herself that she wouldn't get sucked into that whole playboy charm thing, when they first met she had a huge problem with. But once she was able to see past that front, she liked what she saw. Trouble was funny, caring and had a great personality, once you got past the playboy front. And as a bonus he was good looking._

_"Um, yeah sure… anytime." Trouble then wished he could take that back. D'Arvit, I'm so stupid, Trouble thought, now she's going to think that I think that this is going to happen more often and that I liked it. But I did like it. And he started turning red._

_As soon as Trouble had said that Holly's mind began to race. She was thinking of all the possible reasons why Trouble would say that to her. Her of all the girls, Trouble could have and probably has said that too, but he said it to her. "Anytime", Holly kept repeating it in her mind. What did he mean by that? Did it mean that he liked it and therefore he liked her or is just sort of a reflex thing that just comes up at the wrong time? Or did he really mean it? Or is he a player. Well of course he is a player, thought Holly; he most certainly has the charm and the looks to be one._

_As all of this is going through her mind, she looks up at Trouble and she sees that he is blushing too. And as a reaction she turns an even darker shade of red. I cannot believe that this is happening to me thought Holly. I am in bed with my mentor and thinking about how good looking he is and his charm. But I don't mind it. It was nice being in his arms, and next to his warm body._

_Trouble could see that Holly was conflicted because of his response. What he said set off something in her mind. Or she is probably over analyzing the situation, like most girls do. But he could help but notice that she too got red at that comment. Well, he thought, now what? He could have sworn that the alcohol had long exited his system but he was now fighting the strong urge he had to kiss her._

_Am I dreaming or is Trouble getting closer, thought Holly. Out of nowhere, he got this look on his face, like he had a revelation and the Trouble she knew was gone. And since then it looked like he was getting closer to her. Well I guess it couldn't hurt, she thought._

_Omg, I like Holly, Trouble thought. I mean she is very pretty, her body, her hair, her eyes, and her lips. I wonder what those taste like, Trouble thought. He realized that he was closing the gap between the two of them and that she was letting him. Never once did he think that she would allow him to kiss her. She probably feels really good too. As he thought this, his hands went around her hips to pull her closer to him. And still no protest from her._

_As still the gap got smaller and smaller and he was practically on top of her, he heard something._

_"You know Trouble. We really have to find a way to stick my key to me somewhere…" Ash said as he walked in._

_He had just turned around and surveyed the scene he walked into. There in his bed, was Trouble. And in bed with Trouble was a girl elf. Trouble had basically jumped off of her when he walked in and Ash then noticed that the girl elf that Trouble had in bed was Holly Short. He couldn't believe it. Trouble and Holly, in bed together and from the look of things Trouble was about to make a move, and he had interrupted._

_"Ah, well, then. I think I'll just grab my things and go then." Ash said. Luckily it was the weekend and so there were no classes or really anything they needed to do. So Ash just grabbed some clothes and left._

_Holly snapped back into reality and sat up in Trouble's bed. "I think I should go too."_

_"You don't have to. You can stay longer if you like." Trouble said, trying to get her to stay longer, as Holly was now sitting on the edge of his bed and putting on her shoes._

_"No, no. I should go. My roommate should be back now hopefully and I can get in."_

_"Oh, okay. Well if she isn't home yet, you know where to find me." Trouble said with a light chuckle._

_They were both out of his bed now and Trouble was following Holly to the door so he could open it for her._

_"Thanks Trouble. I'll see you later."_

_"Yeah… yeah… umm, comeback anytime." Trouble said. As he opened the door and Holly went out and turned around._

_She then got up on her toes and kissed Trouble on the cheek. Trouble froze, all he could think was what the hell just happened? He stood there, in the same spot and just watched as Holly left._

**Author's note: Okay, so this chapter was huge, over 4,000 words. I could have gotten this chapter out a lot sooner but I could not find a place that I wanted to cut it, which was really bothering me. But now I think that I found a great place for this chapter to end and the next one to pick up. Hopefully chapter four should be up in the next two or three days. I just need to add in some key parts and edited it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry about not getting this up in the time frame I said I would. I need to learn how to update on time. Okay so this is the other half of chapter 3. It was getting a little to long for my taste and this was already long enough to be its own chapter. So here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.**

Trouble laughed at his memory. That was the first time that he realized he liked Holly. He smiled at that thought.

"What?" said Holly as she looked at Trouble and saw he was laughing and smiling at something.

"Nothing, just memories." he replied grinning.

"Memories of when?" Holly pressed on.

"Um… that time when you came to my room because you had nowhere else to go."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, and the morning after."

"What about it?"

"Just that you were too scared to kiss me and when Ash came in, you totally chickened out and you just let me leave after that."

"I did not. I said you could stay if you wanted to." Trouble said as he turned to look at Holly, his cheeks slightly red, "And believe me I wanted you to stay."

"You froze up when I kissed you on the cheek. You could have stopped me then, but you didn't."

"Okay yea I did. I did freeze up because I didn't think that you would let me kiss you and when you were I didn't know what to do. And when you kissed me I didn't expect that. I just thought that you would leave."

They were at Trouble's apartment now. And he opened his door so they could get in.

As they walked in Holly looked around. She couldn't believe what see was seeing. Trouble's apartment was huge, a lot bigger than her old one. He had a great kitchen and dining area. Also he had a great view of downtown Haven, which was very rare. His apartment over looked the park in downtown Haven and he was in the best food districts, go figure, thought Holly as a small smile came across her face as she laughed. Trouble was in great shape, but he loved food. Holly didn't know where he put it all. But he could eat a lot because he worked out a lot.

"In the mornings I like to run in the park down there." Trouble said when we came over to Holly by the window.

"This is a great view Trouble."

"Yea it is. That's one of the main reasons why I wanted to get this one." Trouble said he then turned around and so did Holly.

"Okay, so let me show you around. So this is the living room." It was neatly decorated, the couch was a neutral tan colour, and same with the recliner. A flat screen TV, a lot bigger than Holly's old TV, hung on the wall of the living room, and a stereo system in the corner with a collection of CDs on shelves around it. Pictures hung on the wall and were on some tables; some of his family, one of his graduation from the LEP academy with some of his buddies, another of him with is Recon team, and some places above ground.

"This is the dining room, and the kitchen." The dining room table was huge; Trouble could fit at least 10 people around it. The kitchen was amazing, everything looked new. There were tiles on the wall and a very light brown colour on the walls. The fridge was huge but really empty besides some nettle smoothies and some other food.

"And the bathroom is over there," Trouble said pointing at a door, "And if you would follow me, this is the room that you will be staying in. Sorry about the mess" Trouble said as he picked up his laundry and walked out and into another room.

"This is my room. And this is the full bath."

"And this one is my favourite room." It was an office that also doubled as a workout room.

"Wow, Trouble, this place is huge. And great, but the one thing I have been dying to do, is to take a shower. So if you don't mind..."

"Oh no of course not Holly. Let me just grab you a towel and some clothes."

Holly followed Trouble back into his room and he gave her a shirt and pants for her to wear and a towel.

"I'm going to watch some TV." And Trouble walked out of the bathroom, and back to the couch that was calling his name.

Holly took a long, warm shower. It was the best shower she had ever taken. She got dress in Trouble's clothes which hung off her thin body. She had a brief fight with the pants that Trouble gave her, and trying to get them to stay up but once she got the drawstring tight enough they stayed up and Holly walked out of the bathroom.

She was walking out of Trouble's room when a picture on the side table caught Holly's eye. In the picture were Trouble and Holly, they were at Trouble's graduation from the LEP academy. Trouble was behind her with his hands around her waist and he was kissing her on the cheek, Holly was smiling and laughing at something Trouble had said just moments before he kissed her and the picture was taken. That was when they were "dating".

* * *

><p><em>It was the middle of June, the day that Trouble's graduation from the academy took place. Everything was perfect, his family was there, including his little brother Grub who would be starting at the academy in the fall and his parents were there.<em>

_But the most important person there to him was Holly, his girlfriend of five months. The incident that lead to them finally realizing that they had feelings for each other, when Holly came to Trouble's room in the middle of the night, had happen in late December. All of their friends knew that they were going to end up going out, or that they would end up hooking up soon if they didn't end up going out. Ash at one point thought that Trouble would try to convince Holly of trying friends with benefits. When they started going out in February, Ash asked his friend if he ever brought up friends with benefits with Holly and he was surprised when Trouble told him no. Ash knew that Trouble would be up for basically anything that involved something sexual and a certain female elf._

_Trouble and Holly were really happy with their relationship, it was basically a really great friendship, but with more benefits and less restrictions. Since they had been dating for five months, Holly had already met Trouble's family, and for the graduation ceremony she was sitting with them. Holly sat next to Trouble's mother, she was a kind elf but she babied Grub and it showed. Grub was sitting in between his parents._

_After the ceremony they were going for a nice lunch, so Holly dressed accordingly by wearing black pants, with a red short sleeved shirt and red shoes. Trouble's mom had told Holly earlier that she, more or less, approved of the outfit she was wearing. Mrs. Kelp was taking a lot of photos throughout the graduation ceremony itself and afterwards. Trouble with his teachers and Trouble with his friends from his class. _

_She was the one who took the photo of when Trouble came directly back to them after the ceremony, Holly was talking to Mr. Kelp at the time about her time in the academy and what classes she would be taking next year. When all of the sudden a pair of hands were on her hips. The hands pulled her backwards into another body and then his lips were down by her ears and whispering something to her. She laughed and smiled at what was said as he kissed her on her cheek. That was when the photo was taken by Mrs. Kelp, she had seemed to come out of nowhere. The camera never saw her respond to what was said._

* * *

><p>Trouble was sitting on the couch watching one of his favourite shows, waiting for Holly to get out of the shower, so they could decide what to do next. During a commercial break, Holly's picture showed up on the screen and the words, ALIVE, written under her picture, it was a commercial for the news. The news anchor said something about how after 3 years in Limbo Captain Holly Short returned from it today alive, blah blah blah Ark Sool blah blah blah. The clip went on for about thirty seconds until the anchor came back on the screen and said something about sinking an island and demons and if they wanted the full story then people would have to watch the news, whatever time it would come on at.<p>

At some point Holly had come into the room. Trouble didn't know how much of the news she had seen, but it became clear from the look on her face. She looked funny, the clothes that Trouble had given her were too big, her hair was still wet from her shower. Her face had all sorts of emotions on it, like sadness, surprise, confusion. He didn't know what to say.

"Umm, I was in your bedroom and I noticed a picture in there. The one of us at your graduation."

"Oh yeah, I really like that one." Trouble said.

Truth was, Trouble had a lot of photos in his apartment of him and Holly; like from the LEP Halloween costume party, a group of LEP officers decided to dressed up as mobsters and Holly was the only flapper, from the roaring 20s' as the mud people call it; a party they went to and they were dancing together; from the LEP Christmas party, at which again they were dancing together but someone got a photo of them under the mistletoe, they didn't kiss, in the photo they were laughing at the thought of being under mistletoe, and they both had their fair share of the punch that night. However, after Holly was declared MIA, Trouble was having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check, so he had to take down the pictures and put them in a box in his closet. But he kept that picture out because out of all of the pictures, that picture was when they were together and they were happy.

"So, what do you want to do?" Trouble asked Holly as she walked over to the couch. When she sat down, Trouble loved what he smelled. She smelled exactly like him, but some how she still smelled like her old self. The combination of the two scents drove Trouble nuts. He wanted so badly to kiss Holly then but he didn't know how she would react to that. The couch right now was a double bladed sword right now for Trouble, the good thing was that it was small so Holly had to sit fairly close to him, the bad thing was that he had to smell here and stop the urges to just kiss Holly senseless right now.

"I don't know, but I guess since I haven't seen a movie in three years, that that might be something for us to do." Holly said, while getting comfortable on the couch, which included stretching out a bit and leaning more towards Trouble than the other side.

"Okay, movies it is." Trouble got out the remote and changed it to the movie channel so they could get a movie.

It was basically up to Trouble to pick the movie, since he had heard about them before. Holly was just left to looking at all the titles and trying to memorize the titles that looked interesting. But that didn't last long. Holly's mind was finally catching up to her body and she became very tired all of the sudden. So she curdled up next to Trouble and placed her sleeping head on his shoulder. Seeing this Trouble became aware of how tired he was too.

So he got up off the couch and picked up Holly, bridal style, and carried her to the guest bedroom. After tucking Holly in, Trouble made his way to his bed and under the sheets and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: So that's chapter 4. Please review and tell me how you guys like it, or don't like it, or are people even reading this anymore. I won't know if no one reviews. Also maybe you guys could tell me what kind of schedule for updates you guys would like, once a week, once every two weeks, etc. Again I won't know unless people review. I really want to hear what you guys have to say about the story, and hey you never know, the more reviews, the quicker the update, maybe. But like I said, its up to you guys.**


End file.
